Love is Magic
by Hart Braeker
Summary: Two ponies love becomes one in this story of Applejack and Rainbow Dash. But is everything a lie? What would happen if the one you had feelings for, didn't truly have the same for you?


_**Love Magic**_

_**Starring Applejack and Rainbow Dash**_

_**BY Hart Braeker**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

** The moon's soft glow illuminated the cozy little house that lay just a few yards from the beginnings of Sweet Apple Acres, the farm that the Apple Family had spent years culminating. As the first stars began to appear in the night sky, Applejack opened a window and lit a few candles and allowed for the aroma to fill the room until it completely engulfed the stale air that had been sitting in the house all that day. Applebloom and Granny Smith had gone away for the weekend to attend a convention on the newest kinds of Apples being grown all over Equestria. Applejack stayed home only to make sure the farm was looked after. Often, this is Big Mac's job, but he was out of town at the moment as well. A house to herself and a day to relax. What more could she have asked for? **

** It was then the thought touched the back of her head, and she sprang the idea to call up her good friend Rainbow Dash. But almost as soon as the idea came, it went with the remembrance of all the things that had been happening between them the last couple of weeks. Sometime after the Royal Wedding in Canterlot between Shining Armor and Cadence, there's been this disturbing... Spark between them, and Applejack wasn't sure if Rainbow Dash even sensed it. Applejack wasn't about to try and hide it though, she's had feelings for the pegasus pony for sometime now, but was never confident enough to bring herself to admit it to herself let alone to her friends, and definitely not Rainbow Dash. She figured this new onset of emotion was due to the fact that she's concealed it for so long. She thought nothing of it, and decided that it was time she stopped hiding it. She picked up the telephone, and rang her good friend Rainbow Dash and invited her for an evening together.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

** After a moment or so, there was a knock on the door of Applejack's house. She had forgotten that she had invited over the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria, and was caught in the middle of getting herself ready for the evening. She had intended to prepare her mane in a beautiful braid like the one she had worn when she attended the Grand Galloping Gala. She had laid out a lovely set of evening accessories. Nothing fancy, but a couple things that brought out her eyes, complimented her face, and the like. She answered the door as to not be rude and invited Rainbow Dash in. **

** "Howdy, there Sugar Cube. Come on in" Applejack said softly, and somewhat nervously, "I'll only be a few more minutes."**

** "Don't worry about it AJ, I'm fine with waiting!" Rainbow Dash responded quickly and spryly. **

** "Well alright. I still have to get in a quick shower, but after that I can be done in... Oh, I don't know... Maybe three minutes."**

** "Really, I don't mind!" Rainbow Dash admitted with a smile. Applejack wasn't sure what it was about Rainbow Dash this evening, but there was a twinkle in her eye, and Applejack was almost positive she had prepared herself before she came over. Strange, really... Rainbow Dash wasn't known as the 'girly' kind of pony. This was definitely an interesting sight. In the end it only solidified Applejack's idea that there was undoubtedly something there between them. **

** Applejack retreated to her bathroom quickly in fear that she'd say something wrong, and hurried over to the tap and twisted around the knob. Water streamed from the head of the shower and the repetitive tapping of the water against the base of the tub was almost therapeutic. Applejack waited a moment for the ideal temperature and stepped in. Applejack was about to doze off from the soothing warmth of the water, and was abruptly awoken by a brief creaking and a small 'click'. Trying to figure out what the sound was, she moved the shower curtain away from her face to look out. And there they were, two ruby red eyes gleaming in the light of the bathroom bulb and foggy with the steam from the shower. Rainbow Dash was so close to Applejack's face she could see her reflection in the eyes she was now staring into. It took a few seconds before Applejack realized what had just happened, and reacted accordingly.**

** "Ra- Rainbow Dash! What're y'all doin' in here?" She said shakily, but surprisingly not angrily, as she'd attempted.**

** "Well I was wondering if you needed a little help..." Rainbow Dash very matter-of-factually, "You were taking a while, so I came to see what I could do."**

** "Well, gee... Uh, thanks? But, I've got it covere-" Applejack began, but was cut off by the sudden assault from Rainbow Dash. She closed in at a lightning fast speed and made contact with a very startled Applejack. A heart jumped, flipped, and fell all at once when it realized it's owner had just been kissed.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

** Applejack was about to fight back, but couldn't on the account of her whole being becoming weak and wobbly under the downfall of emotion that ran through her at that moment. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she relaxed when she realized she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. When they broke apart,Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with glazed over eyes trying to figure out what to say next. With a couple stutters, she spoke. "H- Have you always wanted this?" She asked timidly. **

** "Always." Rainbow Dash responded with a lilting tone. **

** "You're beautiful..." Applejack said before she grasped her new love and pulled her to her once more. The sweet, sweet nectar of her lips infected Applejack as if it were a poison. She lost control of her heart, and nearly her whole body. Before too long, Applejack had fallen backward, and brought Rainbow Dash with her. Back to the bottom of the tub, and front making warm contact with Rainbow Dash's now wet exterior. The water from the shower coming down like rain and dousing the two ponies as they swam in each others affection. Rainbow Dash used her leg to close the curtain, and waved her wing with enough force to flip the light-switch. Darkness consumed the room, and the only thing to be seen was the faint mist of the shower that was now iridescent within the light from the moon outside. Applejack lay there, feeling Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash stayed and nuzzled Applejack's neck, and slowly made her way down the slick belly of the paralyzed pony she was atop. **

** Seconds passed by, but to Applejack they felt like hours after she calculated the course of Rainbow Dash's lips as they ran down the length of her body, and it was then she knew what the goal of this passionate pegasus was. She lay there still, not moving, forced to be ummoving under the pressure of the moment. Rainbow Dash had positioned herself at the base of Applejack, and gently kissed the sensitive second pair of lips that lay between the legs. Applejack invited this, she let it happen... She sat there taking it all in. The water. The warm touch of her lover's tongue. The moonlight as it hit Rainbow Dash's wings. The beautiful shadows that danced across the walls, bouncing around. A Tango of light occurred before her eyes. Applejack felt the tinge of joy shoot up her body from the inside. Starting at her lower waist, and rocketing up to her brain. She flung her head back and let out a defenseless cry of pleasure that ended with a satisfied giggle. No one had given her this gift before and she wanted to return the favor...**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

** After waiting a few moments to build up the courage, Applejack sat up and cradled Rainbow Dash's head between her thighs and brushed her mane out of her eyes. She kissed her forehead, and lifted Rainbow Dash's chin. Applejack moved in, and rubbed her nose against the base of Rainbow Dash's neck and the beginning of her chest. Trying to match the same method as Rainbow Dash had executed practically perfectly, she made her way to the mecca where Rainbow Dash's legs met. She whispered sweet and sentimental things under her breath, and at the end of each, she finished with a passionate caress of the that which lies below the waist... The only indication she was accomplishing her goal was the sounds made from the pegasus pony propped against the faucet in complete darkness. Wailing and shouting with joy, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and encouraged Applejack to continue. The night revolved around the tub they lay in now, and the world did not matter in the slightest. The sky may have fallen upon them and they would have passed happily and peacefully with the knowledge that they had at least found refuge in each others embrace. **

** An hour passed, and like a blade in the night, the scream of peaked pleasure that came from Applejack cut the silence in half. In that moment, nothing more happened. The two ponies were silent once more, and the only sound to be heard was the continuous tapping of the water droplets as they connected with the base of the tub. The love connection that occurred in the last hour had been stronger than anything Applejack had experienced. Almost as if by magic had they come together. As if someone knew of her feelings, and brought them to life. Incorporated them into the one thing she loved more than anything in all of Equestria.**

** "Magic..." Applejack whispered to herself, a whisper so quiet and so scarce almost she couldn't hear it. It was a word she had never gotten used to. Something she couldn't produce, and something she wouldn't know of unless it was right there in front of her face. And in fact, it was. Rainbow Dash lay quietly against Applejack's stomach and about to nod off under the warm protection of her lover and the soothing dance of the water on her back. Applejack looked down in despair and recalled a moment she never thought of a second time until just then.**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

** Back in Canterlot during the Royal Wedding, the real Princess Cadence had come by the bakery to check on Applejack and the treats she had prepared for the ceremony. Applejack wasn't in her usual chipper mood as she had been contemplating several things that day after the battle with the Changelings. What if she had lost Rainbow Dash in the quarrel? What if she saved the wrong one, and produced a finishing blow to the pony she truly had feelings for? It was thoughts such as those that kept Applejack under a cloud of depression. And when Cadence had come in unannounced, it had caught Applejack by surprise. Without time to fix herself up, Cadence gently asked if there was something wrong. Despite the secret nature of her feelings, she opened up like a book to Cadence and told her everything there was to know. Cadence listened attentively and with generous concern. She knew as much as any pony that love is a serious matter, and had a suspicious glint in her eyes when Applejack told her all that she had to say. **

** The checklist for the wedding was finished, and Cadence left Applejack to her work, but hadn't been seen the rest of the day and had caused panic in a lot of the Canterlot royal guard. After being nabbed once in the day without their knowledge, they had done their best to not let it happen again. She had shown up later on, the wedding went on without a hitch, and Applejack didn't think twice about any of it. The only thing that seemed strange to her that day was that Rainbow Dash had seemed... Different. Now, had she connected it all. Now had Applejack seen the error of her ways. Telling her feelings to a pony who can control love. Make love. Give love to those who didn't have it to begin with. Applejack looked down in the darkness and made out the outline of the pegasus she had spent the evening with, and dropped a tear. A tear, not for the fact that she knew what they had that night was not authentic. Not genuine. Not real. But because in the morning, she would never be able to see Rainbow Dash the same way again. And she'd have to live with a love who doesn't truly feel the same. "Goodnight, darlin'... I'll see you in the morning." Applejack whispered. She turned off the water and they sat there in darkness together. In silence. And with a faint sob, Applejack drifted off to sleep.**


End file.
